1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a metal layer with an opening, filler resin formed in the opening of the metal layer, resin insulation layers sandwiching the metal layer, and a through-hole conductor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-140216 describes a printed wiring board having a metal layer with a penetrating hole. In the penetrating hole of the metal layer, a through-hole conductor in a straight shape is formed and its central portion is filled with resin. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.